White & Gold, Stars & Stripes, Fire & Ice
by Mararawr
Summary: She had set him on fire. And he was still burning. She was his missing piece, his state of grace.
1. Passing the point of no return

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Spark light, bad baby._  
_You've got a flare!_

He looked in her eyes, he knew she could see it. The hunger in his eyes. She knew it, she knew how desperately he needed her. He pushed her against the wall, his lips pressed to hers. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. She tasted to good. Like honey and whine.

Like heaven, hell and everything in-between.

He unbuttoned her dress as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough. He needed her. Her touch, he needed her touch. He moaned as she softly bit his lip_. So good_, he tought, _so good…_

_You can be my full time, daddy_  
_White and gold_

He couldn't do this, he promised James not to. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting her, loving her…needing her. She was all he ever wanted, all he'd ever want. She was everything. He couldn't stop touching her. Her warm soft skin on his, her scent, the noises she made. It was too much. He couldn't stop now.

"Logan.." she said, while taking his shirt off. "I love you Logan." "I love you too" he whispered. He kissed her again. She was so smooth and warm. So soft to his touch. "I want you.." he groaned, "god, I want you so much.."

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, he wanted her. Now.

_God, she's so beautiful_ he realized as she was standing in front of him. They were both naked now. She smiled and took his hand, pulling him in. Kissing him. He moaned as he felt her hand on his skin. He wanted her now.

_You're no good for me_  
_But baby I want you, I want you_

They both moved slowly towards the bed. His whole body shaking from arousal, his hands against her naked skin. His skin burned when she touched it, slowly touching his length. He lowered her to the blanket.

_You can be my full time baby_  
_Hot or cold_


	2. White blank page

_Can you lie next to her_  
_And give her your heart, your heart_  
_As well as your body_  
_And can you lie next to her_  
_And confess your love, your love_  
_As well as your folly_  
_And can you kneel before the king_  
_And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

Grace looked at the quiet man next to her.

Logan. How did he dare to be so beautiful ?

He noticed her stare and looked her straight in the eyes. She melted. His eyes, colored a darker brown than hers, wide open and staring straight into hers. His lips, pale and soft. Like they were only waiting to get kissed. He slowly started to smile.

"Hi Grace" his voice was soft and hoarse.

She inhaled sharply, they should stop.

She couldn't do this. Not again. James.

Waking up next to Logan felt right. It was right. He was nothing like James. He was better. So much better.

But he wasn't hers. He would never be.

This realization made a piercing ache go straight through her heart. He noticed. Of course he did, he was so caring.

He loved her. She loved him. It could've been that simple.

_But tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart  
_

He couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful. So perfect. James didn't deserve her.

But she wasn't his. She would never be.

Her eyes went cold and sad. With a shuddering breath he realized how afraid he was of losing her.

He laughed. _How can you lose something that you never owned?_ He thought.

_Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart_


	3. State of Grace

_**NOTE: yes I know you can't be someone's state of grace, but whatsoever :D it just sounded good to me :P  
**_

_**And I never saw you coming**_

_**And I'll never be the same **__**  
**__**You come around and the armor falls**_

_**Pierce the room like a cannon ball**_

_**Now all we know, is don't let go**_

_**We are alone just you and me**_

_**Up in your room and our slates are clean**_

It got harder. It was difficult to pretend nothing happened between them. Logan had seen her with James, sitting next to him. Smiling. She was only pretending to be happy. He knew, even without her telling him, he knew.

They had passed the point of no return. They couldn't go back. Not that he wanted to. He had spent the day alone again. Fuck this. He needed her.

He thought of her and closed his eyes. He wanted her by his side. She would brush her hands through his hair, she would kiss him. He sighed. She would touch him. He shuddered softly.

He felt lonely, cold and worthless.

All he could think about was her skin, her lips. The way he had touched her last time.

Spending the night in her arms, was a night of honest pleasure.

He shivered. It was all he wanted. She was all he wanted.

_**So you were never a saint.**_

_**And I've love the shades of wrong**_

_**We learn to live with the pain.**_

_**Mosaic broken hearts**_

_**But this love is brave and wild.**_

Just once more. He would give everything for just one more night.

_Is this love? Is this how it feels like? Is it meant to hurt this much? _

He wasn't prepared for this. He was broken. No. He was still breaking.

Every time they were together, he felt complete. She was his missing piece.

She was his state of grace

He had sung songs about love a million times. But this time he felt it.

He was desperate for her touch. She had set him on fire, and he was still burning.

**This is a state of grace**

**This is a worth while fight**

**Love is a ruthless game**

**Unless you play it good and right**


	4. God, I need you

**_Come to me, come to me tonight_**  
**_Oh God, I need you, anyway_**  
**_Baby, I just wanna be, be around you all the time_**  
**_Oh God, I need you_**

He felt so alone it almost didn't hurt anymore. Almost. He felt like he was drowning.

What had he done. Or even more important, why?

He swallowed slowly.

A knock on the door. He didn't even get the chance to answer.

The door opened and she was standing there.

Grace. She looked so beautiful.

She didn't say a word. The silence was soothing. The darkness like an unspoken invitation to break every single rule he had ever known.

He stood up and came closer.

She started to smile. "Hey" she said. "Hey" he answered "I missed you.."

She didn't react. But he could see she felt the same.

They were so close now. Standing right in front of each other.

She could feel the gush of his breath against her lips.

And then without a warning she crushed her lips to his. He moaned as their tongues met. _Finally_.

With every kiss she pressed her hips forward against his.

She could feel how turned on he was. She let her head fall back as he slowly started trailing kisses down her neck.

Her breathing became more rapid and he could see the fire in her eyes.

She slowly ran her hand over the front of his shorts.

"God, Grace I missed you so much" he gasped.

He slowly ran his hand up her thighs and then parted them to she stroke between her legs. They couldn't wait any longer.

They had waited long enough for this. They got rid of their clothes as fast as they could, then he took her hand and lead her to his bed.

He gently pushed her down and immediately crawled over her, covering her body with his.

He pushed his hips forward and watched her head fall back. An expression of pure ecstasy on her face. Her arms went around his neck. "I love you Logan.", she whispered in his ear. He smiled. But he didn't answer. He didn't need to. She already knew he did.

_**I'm running, I'm scared tonight**_  
_**I'm running, I'm scared of life**_  
_**I'm running, I'm scared of breathing**_  
_**'Cause I adore you**_


	5. Oh my, Look what you've done!

**Note: Yeah it's been a while since I've updated this story. Had a little writers-block. Thank you John Mayer, the Civil wars and Lana del Rey for giving me back my inspiration ;)**

_**But now, I really want to say thank you to a very special person. **__**Carlos'sCupcake **__**.Who is probably one of the best authors around here! Please read her stories and don't you forget to leave a review! (I recommend the story Actions speak louder than words! ;) )**_

_**And Carlos'sCupcake? Thank you for writing the OC about me and Logan. I kinda melted while reading it. **_

* * *

**So I'm actually thinking of letting both characters die. Like a Grace-shoots-Logan-and-then-shoots-herself-scene. So please let me know if this is like, I don't know, a worthy ending?**

* * *

**_Love is really nothing_**  
**_But a dream that keeps waking me_**  
**_For all of my trying_**  
**_We still end up dying_**  
**_How can it be?_**

His words were like poetry, his mouth a melody she would always memorize

He was made out of sunlight, smoke and cigarettes.

When he touched her, she was on fire. Every time he touched her, she felt like she was going to fall apart. Burn up. Ashes falling to the floor being all that's left of her.

She only had to close her eyes, and he was there. Setting the dark on fire. Making her feel loved.

He was her ocean. She was a river, dreaming of running down to the sea. To him.

She would pray, 'til she'd see his smiling face. It had been so long since he had been happy. She would pray, for the one she loved.

"Take me away, away from all this." She whispered in his ears. "We could start over. Alone. Just the two of us. It'd be just you and me. I love you…" He couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

He had always been there, ever since things started to fall apart. Her relationship with James had been perfect in the beginning. But James had changed. He became possessive. Acting like he owned her.

_**Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me**_  
_**'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see**_  
_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe**_  
_**There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me**_

But then she had met Logan. His bandmate. He had known something was wrong. He was there when she needed him to. They would drink all day, talk all night. Fall asleep next to each other. Realizing how important Logan was didn't take her long. She would kiss him, just to try it. Wanting to know how it feels when you kiss someone you like. Grace fell in love with him. She fell hard. So did he. Head over heels. No second thoughts, without hesitations Their first kiss had been passionate. With this kiss she had shown him her desperation. She needed to get away from James. She loved Logan. Grace knew he would be her death.

They would destroy each other or die together. There was no maybe. No but. No what if. No questions that needed to be answered. They were like fire and ice. They needed to keep each other at distance so they could breathe; yet they couldn't live without the other. They couldn't go back. It was too late for her to take a step back. And Logan didn't even want to.

Kendall suspected something. Logan knew, but he wasn't afraid. Kendall knew when to keep his mouth shut. And he wouldn't dig deeper nor would he ask any questions, he knew this was serious shit. Involving him was unnecessary and just stupid. But Logan could see it in Kendall's eyes; he knew something about them. He had probably seen them. Or heard. Didn't matter anymore. Whatever.

James had no clue. Logan took a deep breath as he thought about the hazel-eyed, brown-haired idiot that was probably sleeping with another girl right now. He had always been cheating on Grace. From the very start he had been unfaithful. She had only tried to escape. But he had told her, when she would leave him, he'd make her life hell. And Logan knew James would somehow manage to actually do that. She didn't deserve something like this. But he couldn't help her out. James would probably kill him if he'd find out they had been sleeping together.

_**So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing, silently screaming,  
"I have to have you now"  
Wired and I'm tired  
Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours  
**_


	6. I Belong With You, You Belong With Me

_(Ho) So show me family _

_(Hey)_ _All the blood that I would bleed_

_(Ho) I don't know where I belong _

_(Hey)_ _I don't know where I went wrong_

_(Ho) But I can write a song (Hey)_

He slowly brushed his hands through his hair, being careful not to look her in the eyes. He couldn't stand the way she would look back. Although he knew it was a waste of time, he couldn't help it. He just had to. He kept looking for a way out, yet his brain didn't come up with better ideas than a 'Bonnie & Clyde'-Getaway or a 'Romeo & Juliet'-Ending. But on the edge of desperation those possibilities didn't seem that stupid. They could do it. Well, he could. He didn't know if Grace could pull off something like this. And he knew he was in no position to ask for it. He faced her and looked at her, her eyes still full of fire.

_(Ho) I don't think your right for him _

_(Hey)_ _Look at might have been if you'd_

_(Ho) Took a bus to Chinatown _

_(Hey)_ _I'd be standing on Canal _

_(Ho) And Bowery (Hey)_

_(Ho) She'd be standing next to me (Hey)_

Grace looked into his ebony-eyes and wondered what he was thinking of. She felt like falling. Falling of the edge. Into a deep, black hole of desperation. Smothering her, asphyxiating her. The thought of a happy ending, it felt like greedy. Like wishing for love. Or to be loved back. You just can't. They were destined to crash and burn. To fall apart. The moment of losing each other was near. She could almost feel it. But now that it was getting closer, she didn't want it to happen. It was a contradiction, yet completely logical. It was inevitable but still unwanted. They had known it from the start, but still they tried to outrun their destiny. They were just being plain stupid. She could see the grief and sorrow in his eyes. But she could look at him as much as she wanted, she would not be able to get that look off his face. There wasn't much time left. They could only wait.

Her eyes met his' again and she could see it, they were dark and cold as ice.

_(2, 3) I belong with you, _

_you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweet heart_

_Yeah massive spoiler. So, One of the next chapters (I'm not already going to tell you when it's going to happen. Duuh ;) ) is going to be based on the song Bonnie & Clyde by the great northern. So I guess you already know where the story is heading.;) And don't worry, james will get what he deserves. The assholes always do in the end ;)_


End file.
